Quarry
thumb|The Map of Quarry. Quarry is a medium sized multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The map is located at a large rock quarry somewhere in Brazil, indicated by the Brazilian flag shown on one of the buildings. It has excellent sniping positions located all over the map, however most have become well known and most experienced snipers will find difficulty in surviving in one spot after neutralizing several enemies. The map also features buildings and pathways allowing for good close-range combat. This map is excellent for all types of weapons, with sniper and assault rifles making use of the long ranges and camping spots, and SMG/shotgun runners making use of the small pathways in between and around the rocks. In some places players are able to climb up onto the rocks themselves, and make use of the high ground for some excellent sniping positions. Unfortunately, if the Desert Ghillie Suit has not been unlocked, or an Assault Rifle is being used, players are extremely exposed the majority of the time - even the ghillie suit can stand out against the rock as well, in places. Furthermore, there are numerous amounts of camping and hiding spots inside all the buildings at the top of the quarry, such as several ladders reaching the top of one of them, players can go prone and neutralize targets entering the building. However, sniping spots, such as the one on the top gantry in the large warehouse, have become notorious, so many players will check them out for snipers before rushing out. Tips *The best positions to snipe are inside all the highest areas of the buildings, the player can then look over the whole map. Also, in the southeast corner of the map is a little grassy spot where the player can be very difficult to see when using a Ghillie suit and can cover the area around the rock conveyor belt on the southwest, very preferred by players. *Emergency Airdrops work well to support the entire team, be sure to throw the marker in an open area and alert teammates to guard the deployment zone. A good spot to drop one, is at the TF 141 spawn next to the BMP *A Stealth Bomber is best to be used at the marble block piles, as there is little cover for anyone to hide. *If the player is on the Militia squad a decent tactic is to head to the ramp alleyway, be sure to explode the barrels so the enemy can't blow them up. *Predator Missiles can be stopped by the cranes and wires overhead, be careful where it is launched, the player doesn't have to fire it immediately as soon as it comes online. *There is a water tank at the back of the map which can be shot at dealing damage. This can be useful for taking out a pesky Pave Low. *The building in the center can cover half the map, making it a favored sniper location. Use claymores wisely. *The bomb sites have many hiding spots, so be careful before planting the bomb. *When spawning on the TF 141 side, run up the ramp on the left and with about ten feet left between the player and the top throw a stun or flash over the fences to get a fun kill. Alternatively, you can use a grenade launcher or thumper to detonate the explosive barrels from the safety of sandbags located across from a hole in the fence. The kill(s) that are claimed are often new (or foolish) people who try for easy kills by ambushing people coming up the ramp. *The stone blocks can be climbed over, providing an excellent vantage point. *At the Militia spawn, there is a warehouse directly ahead with a ladder and a missile launcher. This seems to be a good sniping spot as well as grenading any passerby. *The buildings in the back are a good place to call in airstrikes or operate the AC-130 or Chopper Gunner. *At the TF 141 spawn, go inside the warehouse and clamber on the crates to access a little known, yet perfect sniping spot. *In Domination, being slightly on the ladder (highwise) in the center flag (B) is a safer position to capture the flag however the player will not always be safe from explosives thrown. *There is a bridge in the center connecting the warehouses that can be climbed on to surprise an enemy that is running through. *Be wary of the high warehouse ladders, the player can fall off and die if not equipped with Commando Pro. *In the tall building next to flag A, the player can go up on the walkway and jump out the window opposite of the ladder to reach the top of the stacked containers, this way the player can cover the flag area. *One of the best places to camp for short periods of time is the narrow walkway to the far right of the Militia spawn point. The player can back in between the wall and the scaffolding and go prone, giving a straight shot up the walkway. Often times, groups of two or three will come charging up the walkway and, even if they manage to hit a flashbang, with a gun such as the FAMAS or the SCAR-H, the player can pick them off and get a killstreak going early. *Using Marathon Pro can let the player take shortcuts or flanking by climbing over the rocks very quickly. However, the player may have a high profile doing this. *In Domination, near C is a white truck parked outside the door (which leads to room with a SAM launcher). The player can climb the truck and jump to a narrow ledge above the doorway, which can be used as an ambush point from people attacking C from the west or coming from the room with the SAM launcher. Because capturing players normally lie down and look around their immidiate ground level area, this area is often ignored. Using C4 here is a viable option. Trivia *There is a soccer ball inside the building with a large crane on top of it in the center of Quarry (Where B would be in Domination). The soccer ball is on a platform between the first and second floor. A player cannot walk onto the platform but he or she can shoot at the soccer ball to knock it down. Shooting the ball causes it to bounce and roll. *There is a BMP blocking the road behind the TF 141 spawn, preventing you from leaving the map. *From the TF 141 spawn, turn to the right and run down that way, when you reach 2 dumpsters, 3 barrels and a stone barrier turn right again and head up a slight slope, the wall is almost set up like a staircase you can climb up to find an actual "camping spot" complete with sleeping bags and a fire. *At one of the offices, it is written in a poster "Office and retail space available. Roycewicz Commercial Developments (555) 555-555". Roycewicz is the name of the Private you save in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare mission "The Bog". Roycewicz is the name of Infinity Ward's head map designer. *On one of the walls, you can clearly see "Death 2 capitalists Imran Zakhaev" written. *At the TF 141 spawn, in one of the buildings, pieces of a satellite marked off with red tape can be seen. *The map has also coined the nickname "Tetris" because of its blocky structure. *In one of the buildings behind some boxes is the message "ALEXANDER ROYCEWICZ 2009". *On a wall it says "Death to the USA" with a nuclear mushroom cloud. *On one of the walls in a tunnel that connects two warehouses there is a poster of the "Slasher" Emblem. You can even see it from the outside for there is a hole in the opposite wall from it. *If a player jumps from the highest window in the blue warehouse at the top of the quarry and lands on the large propane tank, the top will blow off and eventually the tank will explode, likely killing the player. *If a player goes into Free Spectate and goes through the edge of the map, a black and white aerial shot of a quarry can be seen, far below. This was presumably used as reference by the developers for the construction of the map. *Many smaller concrete blocks read "A/S3". When running by these blocks, they often seem to say "ASS" Video thumb|300px|left|Gameplay on Quarry Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2